24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chronology problem?
In the Jack, Richard Walsh, and other pages, the Appearances templates are arranged such that One Shot is before Nightfall. Didn't One Shot happen after Nightfall? Nightfall is listed in the Day Timeline as happening before One Shot. If I'm right, One Shot shouldn't be below a heading that says merely "Before Day 1", but arranged somewhere else in those appearances templates, it would seem. (Also, does anyone know when Day Zero takes place in relation to the novels?) – Blue Rook 04:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC)talk : How could Nightfall be before One Shot? Nightfall happened two years before Day 1. One Shot was Jack's first day at CTU. Even if we suppose that Jack wasn't with CTU during Nightfall, which I think he was, Jack said in Day 3 that he trained Nina, who had been with CTU for seven years during Day 1. --Proudhug 06:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, so on the One Shot page, in the template on the bottom where it says Previous Day: Nightfall, this is a mistake. And in the Nightfall article, it says Next Day: One Shot, this needs to be corrected yes? Thirdly, shouldn't One Shot be listed under Before Nightfall instead of Before Day 1 in the templates? Let me know if each of these is right/wrong or if you'll change them personally so I know if/what action I should take. – Blue Rook 23:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC)talk Yes, those are all mistakes. Except I don't know what you're talking about with the last one. --Proudhug 22:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) : Pretty sure I fixed them all. The part you didn't understand is this: there is an inconsistency that needs to be fixed concerning the appearances template. Look at the appearances for Jack Bauer and Nina Myers. For Nina, One Shot, her six novels, and Day Zero all appear under the sub-heading Before Day One. For Jack, only One Shot appears below under'Before Day One'; then he's got sub-heading Nightfall above the nightfall template box, and After Nightfall for the novels and Day Zero. : I say we correct this by putting everything which occurred before Day 1 under sub-heading Before Day One, which excludes anything like Before/After/(during) Nightfall. In summary, the only sub-heading I believe we need is Before Day One. Anything else is extraneous and too obvious to be needed. What do ya'll say? – Blue Rook 04:30, 15 January 2008 (UTC)talk :: I think the idea was that it would follow the format of the synopses with the Before/After Day X headings, but I personally don't care how the appearances are done. If no one objects, do it the way you feel is best. Except with "1" instead of "One," of course. --Proudhug 00:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) 1.) No where in the Nightfall comics are we ever shown CTU, nor is there any mention of CTU. If Jack was a part of CTU, he'd probably be utilizing their technology and support, instead of just Ellis' (its shown in the comics that Ellis was the only outside support the team had during Nightfall). If he'd been working for CTU, why not depend on their help to finish the mission, as he has always done in the TV show? Simple answer: He hadn't yet joined CTU. 2.) Its been said from multiple sources (official and non-official) that Jack was a member of Delta Force before joining CTU. During Nightfall he was definitly still a member of Delta Force, not definitly a member of CTU. If I remember correctly, during Season 1 when Jack is explaining his connection with Victor Drazen to his CTU co-workers, he says it was from before he joined CTU. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. Therefore, based on that info (Jack being on Delta Force), this must occur before he joined CTU. SignorSimon 19:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry, I've just looked back at my post, and it seems a bit random as I just spring into it without explaining what I'm talking about. Thankfully you still managed to make sense of it. Anyway, Hopefully my digging helped to support your argument, Blue Rook. : When I started this thread, I asked "didn't One Shot happen after Nightfall?" because I had SignorSimon's reasons in mind (but kept my mouth shut since I haven't read these spin-offs). Proudhug, is it possible that the 2 bits of support for your argument are continuity errors? It really doesn't seem likely to me, given that Jack was with the Delta Force before CTU, that One Shot happened before Nightfall. I had already went and made the template changes before reading SignorSimon's post here. : Jack said he trained Nina, but she worked with Alberta Green before that at Division. Maybe he just trained her when she moved to CTU Los Angeles, meaning, she had been with CTU in general for seven years prior to Day 1, not necessarily CTU Los Angeles that whole time. I think SignorSimon is correct, otherwise, the timeline is much less clear to me. – Blue Rook 20:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC)talk :: First off, there's just SO much evidence that Jack was with CTU for more than two years before Day 1. We have missions dating back to 1998. We have the Nina thing I mentioned above. Additionally, Jack was presumably with CTU when he originally went undercover with Joe Wald and Eddie Grant. He'd supposedly served five years for Wald, so that means he was with CTU about three and a half years before Day 1. Secondly, Jack being a Delta Force member during Nightfall doesn't mean that he wasn't with CTU during and/or before that. It says right on Page 8 of HSSFAC that Jack "was reinstated by Delta Force for a special operation inside Kosovo." Placing Nightfall before One Shot causes way more problems than the reverse does. --Proudhug 21:33, 16 January 2008 (UTC)